Honour and Bravery
by xXchaosfromchaoticaXx
Summary: After completing a dangerous quest that sends him to the deepest pits of Tartarus, he returns to camp and everything has changed and he is branded as a traitor. What is going to become of him?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO (I wish I did!), I am not Rick Riordan.**_

****The summer after the end of the titan war****

A quest, at last! Being at camp was painful to say the least. Annabeth was away on Olympus the whole time redesigning the palaces and the temples, so I wasn't able to see her that much. In fact, I hadn't seen her for a week or two, but I guess that was because she was so busy working. Anyway, about the quest. It was the middle of the summer, and I was getting bored. With Thalia with the Hunters, and Nico in the Underworld, There was no one to have a good spar with, so I didn't join in for many of the activities. With so much time to spare, I completely mastered my water powers, now able to freeze and boil water and solidify it, and I even taught myself how to use a bow and arrow! I was now hitting the target at least 90% of the time. Rachel had come with me to see mum and Paul, and my new baby sister, Zoe. We crossed the border into camp and she suddenly collapsed and green smoke started pouring out of her mouth. Then, an ancient voice spoke, one that sounded even older than the oracle's normal voice. It sent shivers down my spine and thoroughly creeped me out.

_To find the swords of myths unknown,_

_The son of the sea travels alone,_

_Into the Underworld he must go,_

_To a fate that even the fates do not know._

Doesn't sound great, does it? Anyway, at least it's a quest! I took Rachel to the infirmary and ran back to my cabin to start stuffing things into my back pack. I slapped my shield/watch onto my wrist and walked up to the top of Half Blood Hill and gave a whistle. A black blob appeared of the horizon and swooped down, landing in front of me.

_Yo boss, I'm needed_

'Yeh, I've got a quest, and I need to get to LA, to go to the Underworld.'

_What about Blondie, is she not coming?_

I thought about it and was about to reply when I was interrupted by another set of hooves galloping towards me. This time though, it was Chiron.

"Percy my boy, where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?" He said with sorrow in his eyes and he looked at the ground. I felt guilty.

"No, no, no! I'm only going for a quest to find some ancient sword, I'll be back soon, and I've got the prophecy." Shoot! I wasn't meant to tell him about the prophecy, what will he say about the last line? I shifted nervously. He narrowed his eyes.

"What was the prophecy Percy?" He said in a low voice. I quickly told him the prophecy and he started to look worried.

"Perseus, why were you planning on going on a quest, to the Underworld, to a fate that is unknown to even the Fates? Are you stupid?" His voice was now slightly raised. I have never seen him angry before, and it was scary. He may have been angry, but under the anger I could see his concern for me.

"Chiron, you've got to let me go! I haven't had a quest for ages and life here is getting boring, it is so boring! Neither of my cousins are here and Annabeth is on Olympus! I just want to go and kill some monsters for a while. And I will come back." A look of understanding crossed his face but the worry stayed.

"Fine, you can go. But just remember that if you don't return, Thalia and your girlfriend will be after you and when she finds you…" He trailed off, smirking. I paled and tightened the straps on my backpack. I grinned at him and lightly vaulted onto the back of my Pegasus and grabbed a handful of his mane. I clicked my tongue and waved as I took off above the trees.

I spread my arms and looked into the wind. I missed doing this, all the quests. I was free! I had been at camp all year around, there were too many monsters who want to kill me and I did not want to endanger my mum, so I stayed at camp. And now I was free.

We got to LA with not too much trouble and decided to land in the park and walk to the recording studios.

'Land just here.' I thought to Blackjack. He stumbled as he landed and turned to scowl at me when I laughed.

_**Boss, y**__ou owe me lots and lots of doughnuts for that! _He grumbled and took off after mentioning something about not wanting to keep his ladies waiting. I rolled my eyes at his antics and walked down the street to DOA recording studios. On the way, I only came across a small group of empousae who I quickly dispatched. I soon arrived at the doors of DOA and walked up to the desk to Charon. He was wearing a brightly coloured, expensive looking, Italian suit. He must have gotten that pay rise! He looked up at me and his eyes widened before he smirked.

"Dead yet, Jackson?" I smirked back and reached into my pocket, grabbing the pouch of drachmas and dumped it in front of him.

"No, not yet, and I need a lift to the Underworld." I gestured to the pouch which he opened. When he saw the glittering gold contents, his eyes widened and he snatched it off the counter.

"Everyone on the boat, free ride to the Underworld!" I climbed on and we set off down to the Underworld. WE soon arrived and I got off onto the banks of the River Styx. Just looking into the waters brought back bad memories of the war and I shuddered at the memory of the pain. I followed the spirits up the well-worn path. There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon. The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling. Then Cerberus came into view, a huge Rottweiler with three heads. He recognised me from my visits in the past with Nico and all three of his heads looked at me as I passed and he whined, wanting me to play with him. I patted him on the head and joined the EZ DEATH line and swiftly moved through the spirits into the Fields of Asphodel, taking the same route as I had with Annabeth. I planned to go to Hades' palace and ask for some advice on where to look for the sword. I walked along, moving towards the front of the line of spirits that snaked from the main gates towards a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION, Welcome Newly Deceased! Out of the pavilion came two lines. One going to the Fields of Punishment, the other going to Elysium. The size difference between Elysium and the Fields of Punishment makes me sad because Elysium is so much smaller.

I walked past the pavilion further into the Fields of Asphodel and I could now see the glow of lights coming from Hades' palace. Suddenly, I heard a voice and I felt the urge to change direction. _Perseus. _I heard it again and this time I couldn't prevent myself from turning and walking, it was although I had lost control of my body and someone else had taken over. When I stopped, I realised that I was standing at the edge of a huge pit. I backed up, moving away from the hole, when I was pushed from behind, and then I was falling.

I was falling into Tartarus.

Nine days. That's how long it took for me to reach the bottom of the seemingly endless pit. I suddenly felt the air surrounding me change and I looked around, feeling alert, well as alert as you could after falling through the air for nine days! I looked down and saw the glistening black water of a river. I could use that to break my fall… I felt the familiar tug of my gut and the water rushed up to meet me before sending me back to the land on a wave. I stood on the bank of the river and looked at the landscape. It was barren and the air was filled with red mist, which looked more like evaporated blood. I could see that I was close to the edge of the cliff that I was standing on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The so-called hero of Olympus?" A voice sneered behind me. I reached into my pocket, uncapping my trusty blade, Riptide, and span round to face them. Standing there were two titans, who I was hoping that I would not have to see again in my lifetime, Hyperion and Oceanus. Yes I had fought them both, but that was one titan at a time, and now I am facing both of them? Well, shit! I got into a defensive position.

"If you want to fight me, come at me! Or are you scared of being defeated by a mere demigod?" Instead of angering them, as I had hoped, the titans just looked at one another and started laughing.

"You can't kill us here, we are already in Tartarus!" Hyperion clicked his fingers and my wrists and ankles were encased in Celestial bronze chains, draining me of my powers and preventing me from moving or trying to escape.

"Our master will be very pleased with the new toy that we have for him, especially as it is the very _Hero _who defeated him!" And with that, Oceanus opened a portal, which looked like swirling water. He shoved me into and I blacked out due to the force of the portal.

I woke with a huge headache and my head felt like it was going to explode. My eyes flew open fully when I remembered that I was in Tartarus and had just been captured by two of the titans I had defeated about three enemies and who would love to kill me at the soonest possible chance. Such fun! I looked and saw that I was chained to a wall in some sort of holding cell. The chains were made on Stygian Iron, sapping my energy and there was a table against the back wall that seemed to be filled instruments of torture, looking disturbingly like dentist tools. The walls and the floor were splattered with a browny red colour and gold, which looked like dried blood and golden ichor. I shivered but snapped my head to the doorway when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Through the doorway came a man with black curly hair and glowing golden eyes with an evil glint. In his hand he held scythe, which was made of a mix of both celestial bronze and mortal steel, capable of tearing your soul from your body with a single touch. He saw me and grinned evilly.

"Well Jackson, looks like I will be able to get my revenge after all." And he laughed the laugh that only a killer psychopath is able to make. In front of me stood the man that I hated the most. The man who is responsible for the deaths of my friends and many demigods.

Kronos.

**- TIME SKIP – **

Footsteps echoed down the hall way. I no longer looked up to acknowledge the presence of the _monster_ entering the room, or reply to his evil laugh with a sarcastic remark. I was just a shadow of my former self. After all the torturing I had been given, it was the death of my parents that had finally broken me. I had nothing left to live for, I no longer cared for my life. I was a deathly pale due to seeing no sun so long, my body was a mass of scars and healing cuts and burns and my ribs jutted out due to having no food or water, but in Tartarus, you can't die. I wanted to just give up and die.

_But what about Annabeth? I have to get back to her._

I looked up when I heard someone coming in, but saw only the Cyclops who had come to take me for torturing. He laughed at my state and came over to me and punched me in the face before undoing the chains around my ankles, thinking that I was still too weak to struggle, but leaving the chains on my wrists, and stared to drag me out of the room.

Once we were about half way down the hallway, I stopped and the Cyclops turned to whip me and tell me to keep moving. I grabbed the end of the whip, pulling it from his hold. I swung round, flicking the whip around him and pulling, causing him to explode into a shower of golden dust. I heard the footsteps of more monsters coming around the corner and the glow of a torch. I crouched, ready to fight what was coming. It was only four more cyclopses. I grinned in anticipation at the oncoming fight.

I blocked a blow from one with an axe, which shattered the chains around my wrists. I pulled their weapons from their hands before spinning round with the whip out, slicing all of their throats at once. I laughed at how simple the fight was. Now, which way was the exit? I felt a breeze coming from my left. That must be the exit!

I decided to trust my instincts and went in the direction of the breeze. I had come to the end of the corridor and turned left and was passing the first right and heard a humming of power and felt an unimaginably strong aura coming from the room and curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door and entered. In the middle of the room, there was a stand which had a glass case. Inside the glass case were twin katanas. They were four feet long with a six inch leather grip. The whole sword was made of a metal as dark as night and seemed to suck the light out of the surrounding area. I felt drawn to them so I walked up to them and opened the case up and picked them up.

As I touched them, I felt power course through me and they glowed with sea green light and their aura increased. When the light died down, the swords had changed slightly. The leather grip had changed to a sea green colour rather than black, and the blade had gained strands of sea green metal forming waves and the letters τιμή were now inscribed on one and γενναιότητα was on the other, meaning Honour and Bravery, as if it was reminding me to fight with honour and bravery. I swung them experimentally and they were perfectly balanced and I could feel the power that they held. They had accepted me as their new wielder. I was forced to stop marvelling at the new blade that I had just acquired when I heard a growl from behind me. Great! The monsters found me! But on the other hand, I get to test out my katanas…

I crouched down into a ready position and leapt into action. I became a whirlwind of death. Slice, duck, stab, dodge, spin. Striking down everything in my path. I loved fighting, it made me feel alive, as weird as that sounds! flipped over the last hellhound and ran out of the exit to the palace. Where to now? I remembered my father's lessons on mist travelling. I closed my eyes and focused on transferring each particle of my body to my cabin. I reappeared in my cabin moments later and immediately fell on my bed asleep, the effects of the adrenaline wearing off and tiredness overpowering my senses.

_**- Dream – **_

_I dreamt of my time in Tartarus. Kronos walked in and I refused to look up to him. He started with by grabbing a pair of daggers and slashing at the skin on my chest before stabbing them into my chest and slowly twisting them. I bit down on my tongue to stop the scream of pain from escaping my lips._

_He then ripped the blades out and set them on the floor and walked back to where my wrists were chained to the wall and slowly started breaking every bone in my body before rewinding time and starting over. I whimpered at the pain. _

"_I am going to torture you as I did to your mother before I left her to bleed out." He smiled maliciously. I felt my heart clench and fall apart. This was the worst pain of all. Kronos picked up his scythe and placed it by left eyebrow and carved his way down my face, but I could no longer feel the pain and made no response._

"_I have finally broken the famous Perseus Jackson."_

_**- End of Dream –**_

I woke with a gasp and tears running down my face. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I couldn't believe that I was back at camp, and Annabeth was here! I undressed and stepped under the shower and turned it on. I sighed in relief as I felt all of cut close leaving half an hour later, I got out of the shower and quickly changed and headed to go and surprise Annabeth. I made my outside and went towards the Athena cabin to find her.

As I left the cabin, all of the campers, who were actually up, turned and stared at me and started whispering things to one another. _It's him. What is he doing back here? How dare he show his face here after what happened? _People call me stupid but I'm not dumb enough to not notice that something was wrong. I didn't care at that moment. I walked up the steps of the Athena cabin and through the doorway. I could hear muffled moaned, which started to grow loader. Ugh, disgusting! I went to Annabeth's door and pushed it open. I let out a shocked gasp and stumbled backwards. In the room was Annabeth, lying naked on her bed and a guy's head between her legs. I turned and ran, almost falling over my own feet in the effort to get away from what I had seen.

I ran to my cabin, grabbing my emergency rucksack and new blades. I had riptide in my pocket, but the new katanas were too bulky to carry around with me as I ran. When I thought this, the blades shone sea green I felt a burning sensation on my arms. On my left forearm, there was a tattoo, saying the τιμή, and on my right it said γενναιότητα. I imagined having my blades back and they appeared in my hands. Cool! I crept out of the camp towards the woods. As I passed the pavilion, I heard my father's voice. I stuck my head around the corner to see what was going on.

"I wish to congratulate my favourite son on his engagement to the lovely Miss Chase here and may they live long as the immortal leaders of camp Half Blood!" He held out an arm to the… thing next to him, who I assume is my brother. The … thing turned and immediately started making out with Annabitch next to him and his hand found here boobs and, yeh… I turned away disgusted and ran off into the woods, tears of betrayal dripping down my cheeks. I ran, and only stopped running when I came to a clearing. I fell to the ground and passed out. The last thing that I remember seeing was a pair of beautiful eyes looking down at me in shock, a tear rolling down her face.

**Artemis POV**

I heard crashing in the bushes and ran towards the sound to see what it was. I ran to the clearing to see a boy with messy black hair and swirling sea green eyes falling to the floor. My heart leapt when I realized it was Percy! I ran to him and wiped away a tear angrily. I am a maiden goddess for gods sake, Why was upset over a _boy's_ welfare? I heard a loud gasp and knew that Thalia was in the clearing behind me.

"Thalia, could you please take Perseus to the infirmary? I can flash you there but I need to go and call a council meeting to tell them of young Perseus' return. Poseidon has been very upset over him." She nodded her head, still in shock at finding her cousin after five years of searching for him. I clicked my fingers, sending them to the infirmary and then flashed to the throne room, calling a council meeting.

First to arrive was Athena, followed by the other goddesses shortly. Then the gods slowly came in one by one. The last to arrive was Father, who looked as though he had dressed in a hurry. Ugh, _boys_! Probably just been with another woman, again. Father tried calling the meeting to order, but it obviously didn't work as you couldn't even hear him over the noise. Hermes was on the phone, and seemed to be having an argument. Apollo was listening to music. Athena was bickering with Poseidon again, Dionysus was reading a grape magazine and drinking from a bottle of wine. Ares was sharpening his sword and cackling evilly about something, Aphrodite was fixing her make-up. Hephaestus was drawing some blueprints for a new project and Hera now decided to shout at her husband, having noticed his rumpled appearance. For gods sake, they were worse than children.

"Will you just shut the fuck up!" I shouted, and the room fell silent. I looked to my father and motioned with my hand to go on. He cleared his throat and looked at me gratefully.

"Yes. Uum…thank you. Now, why did you call a meeting Artemis?" He said struggling to regain his composure. I smirked before I started talking.

"Whilst I was out hunting, I came across someone who has not been heard of for years." I noticed that some people were not listening.(Apollo) and I leaned out of my throne to my idiotic twin and pulled out his headphones.

"Hey!" He shouted and slid back in his throne, sulking.

"As I was saying, when I was hunting, I came to a clearing and in the centre there was a man" I saw that my father was about to interrupt, so I quickly cut him off, which he didn't look too happy about. "It was Perseus." All of their mouths fell open in shock, and some of them looked really angry.

"He must be killed! He is a danger and he has been gone for five years and we have evidence of him selling our plans and secret to Gaia!" Athena shouted in rage. She had summoned her battle gear and she stood up in her full battle armour and had her spear and aegis out. My father looked as though he was about to explode in anger, and Poseidon looked as though he hadn't heard what I had said, completely indifferent about the whole thing.

"I agree with my daughter. Perseus is a threat to us, and threats must be eliminated. Artemis, go and fetch the boy and bring him here for his death." My father said. Lots of gods nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe them! They were going to kill the hero of Olympus after all he had done!

"Wait! We have to take a vote. It is only fair that we all have a say in the decision." A small voice said from the hearth. Hestia!

"Ok, All against killing the traitor, raise your hands." Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and I all raised our hands.

"Then it is decided, Perseus shall die. Artemis go and retrieve him from your camp and bring him here." I flashed out in a rage and went to my infirmary.

**Percy POV**

I woke up to find myself in an infirmary, with Thalia sleeping in a chair beside the bed. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I gasped in pain at the movement as I felt some of the deeper cuts on my back split open again. I reached out to the bedside table and grabbed the glass of nectar, gulping it down and sighing in relief when the pain eased.

Thalia, having been alerted by my movements, lifted her head to see what was going on. I could see the tears that sprang to her eyes, as well as the anger. She opened her mouth to shout at me, but just before she could, there was a silver flash of light, leaving the goddess Artemis in its place.

"Perseus, you are to come back with me to the throne room, the council wish to speak with you. Are you ready to go?" I stood and grabbed my bag. I walked over to Thalia and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry pinecone face." I whispered. She zapped me and glared at me, smiling.

"Shut up kelpie, just don't do it again." She stood back and I turned to face Artemis and nodded, telling her that I was ready to go. She looked at me in sympathy, as though she was already choosing what flowers to put on my coffin. She put her hand on my shoulder and flashed us to the throne room

We arrived in the throne room and I looked around at all the faces of the gods. I tensed up when I saw da- Poseidon, and tensed involuntarily. Artemis squeezed my shoulder, telling me to relax before growing in size and sitting on her throne.

"Perseus Jackson! We are here to discuss your fate!" Zeus thundered _**(couldn't resist!)**_I winced at the use of my full name. I wish that people- wait, what did he say? My fate? I haven't done anything! Honestly, I've been gone for five years and haven't seen any of these guys! And I have just got out of Tartarus, like literally, last night!

"The Olympian council feel that you have become too powerful, and we have been told of your working with the enemy for the past five years, so we came to the conclusion that you should die. All those in favour, raise your hands." Zeus said this then raised his hand. Ares soon followed, the bloodlust showing clearly in his eyes. Hera and Athena next, distaste obvious in their faces, and a smug smile on Athena's. It was clearly her idea. Dionysus then raised his hand, annoyed at how disrespectful I was. Then Aphrodite. Why? I must have rejected her a few too many times. Hephaestus raised his hand next, I think that it was because his wife waned me more than she wanted him. This was only half of the council, I was on the other half of the gods' good sides, wasn't I? What happened next nearly broke me. My father raised his hand. I turned to look him in the eye, pleading him, but his face remained cold. Tears started to run down my face and Zeus grabbed his bolt.

"It is decided. The Olympian council has sentenced you, Percy Jackson, Traitor of Olympus, to death." He said and poised his arm ready to throw his bolt. "Any last words Jackson?" I rid my face of emotions, leaving only hate and anger.

"Fine then! Kill me! But what are you going to do when the fate of Olympus is threatened and you don't have me to save you? Your so-called hero can't even hold a sword properly! So, come on! Send me to the underworld!" I looked around the gods, glaring at them. My eyes only softened looking at the gods who didn't vote for my death, who were tearing up. I turned my gaze back to Zeus, who hesitated before hurling his master bolt at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to hit me.

_**Please review! I have redone this chapter, pretty much completely, so please review and let me know what you think of it. I need reviews to update!**_


End file.
